


Harry

by gettinsaucy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Heartbreak, M/M, Pain, Sad Harry, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vendettas, inner demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettinsaucy/pseuds/gettinsaucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry harries with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry

It was a cloudy harry. Harry was in his dormitory, harrying harrily outside the window with his harry on his chin.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around. There was Harry, harrying in his doorway. Harry smiled; he had not harried Harry in months.

Harry glanced down Harry, with one harry raised. 

Harry felt his harries grow harry. He wished Harry had not caught him just out of the harry. He harried the towel tighter. "Hey, Harry...?" he asked, twidling with his harry.

"Yeah, Harry?" 

Harry bit his harry. "I harry you."

" _Harry._ "

Harry looked up. Harries welled in Harry's eyes. "I…"

"Harry." Harried shook his harry and harried from the room, leaving Harry broken-harried. 

But Harry knew what he harried to harry to win Harry back. He wiped his harries, fury filling his harry. He would harry with Harry again, no matter the harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Installment: Harry harries too far. How will he harry out of this one?


End file.
